lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayhem
Detectives and have one hectic day ahead of them, when they catch five unrelated homicide cases in one shift. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Jill Hennessy as A.D.A. Claire Kincaid * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet (credit only) Recurring cast * Joyce Reehling as Defense Attorney Mildred Kaskel * Charles Blackwell as Judge Howard Gillman * John Fiore as Detective Tony Profaci Guest cast * Tom Riis Farrell as Scott Hexter * Kathrine Narducci as Louisa Catherine D'Angelo * Jack Hallett as Defense Attorney Bauer * Alice Drummond as Zelda * Shae D'Lyn as Dory * Peggy Cowles as Mrs. Hexter * Robin Tunney as Jill Templeton * Victor Colicchio as Omar Cabezas * Ray Iannicelli as Kozinsky * Christine Parks as Lyla * Jaime Tirelli as Santana * Jason Duchin as Julian * Ellen Tobie as Priscilla Bench * Siu Wah Lau as David Lee * Hyunsoo Lee as Mrs. Lee * Bruklin Harris as Theresa * Raymond Anthony Thomas as Wool Hat * George Bartenieff as Jerome * Saul Stein as Bruno D'Angelo * Patrick Borriello as Vinnie * Ralph Buckley as Grey * Mimi Randolph as Carlotta * Richie Hersch as Belcher * Joe Pentangelo as Kelly * Mike Farley as Estes * Jerold Goldstein as CSU Tech Meyers * Tom Wade as Keith * Lou Martini, Jr. as Uniformed Policeman * John Finnerty as Other Detective * Richard Petrocelli as CSU Technician * John Morrison as Balding Clerk * David H. Kramer as White Guy * Leila Danette as Black Woman * Jo Twiss as Legal Aid Lawyer * Michael Noth as Court Clerk * John Ring as Guard #1 * Jack Landron as Guard #2 * George Rafferty as Admissions Clerk References * * Quotes Quotes Background information and notes * One of the cases in this episode is based on the Lorena Bobbitt case. Lorena Bobbitt cut off her husband John Wayne Bobbitt's penis with a knife. She claimed that John Wayne was raping her in an abusive relationship. It sparked international news. (Source: ) * Many of the loose ends in this episode are explained in the Law & Order SVU episode Entitled, which is continued in the Law & Order episode with the same name. * It's possible one of the cases here is inspired by the Son of Sam. The killings of the young people in cars by a nerdy man is similar to the case where a nerdy awkard man named David Berkowitz shot teenagers to death in cars. He was arrested by Detective Bill Clark, who would later write for the series NYPD Blue. * Also, the shooter wearing horn-rimmed glasses, and the unjust blaming of Scott Hexter could be a reference to the case and the suspicion placed on . Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes